Encore une fois
by Elenaure
Summary: 7ieme année pour les maraudeurs. James sort avec Lyly et delaisse un peu le groupe. Sirius vit plutôt mal ce changement de situation surtout que depuis peu james et lui sont devenu plus proche et depuis que Bellatrix a rompu leur incestueuse relation..Y
1. Laisse moi sortir de là

« Laisse moi sortir de là… » Murmura t'elle doucement. Les larmes faisaient briller ses yeux tandis qu'elle regardait le jeune homme d'un air suppliant et désespér  
  
« Je vais mourir si je reste…Tu le sais bien » continua t'elle en s'agrippant un peu plus à la veste de Sirius. Ce dernier la regardait silencieusement et tristement.  
  
Bellatrix releva les yeux vers lui  
  
« Tu n'entend donc pas ? Si tu l'entend et tu le sais bien…Je savais que tu ne tenais pas à moi » Elle aurait voulu hurler son désarrois mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne furent qu'un murmure, un souffle sur le torse du griffondor. Et Sirius ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors Bellatrix le repoussa doucement tout d'abord puis brutalement  
  
« T'es qu'une ordure ! » dit t'elle  
  
Les larmes perlait maintenant doucement sur son visage et se mêlait à son rouge à lèvre en une trace rougeâtre coulant, dégoulinant sur son menton  
  
« Bella, je t'aime » dit enfin Sirius d'une voix caverneuse  
  
S'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Ses yeux humides et constellés des petites lumières que reflétaient ses larmes exprimèrent tout son dégoût, toute sa haine et aussi tout son amour  
  
« Tu mens !! » hurla t'elle exprimant tout son désespoir en ce cri lugubre  
  
« Tu mens et tu as toujours menti, tu ne m'aime pas et tu ne m'a jamais aimé ! N'a tu donc point de cœur Sirius ? Tu aurais joué avec moi combien de temps ainsi ? Tu aurais continué si je ne m'étais pas donnée à toi ? Tu m'aurais laissé là jusqu'à ce que par désespoir de cause je te laisse te jeter sur moi ? Tu sais ce que je pense de toi » siffla t'elle en crachant par terre  
  
Pour finir elle arracha son corsage et le jeta aux pieds de Sirius  
  
« Emporte sa de moi en enfer » dit t'elle avant de sortir violemment de la pièce  
  
Elle comprend pas pensa Sirius le regard triste en la voyant partir  
  
Je t'ai laissé sortir de là Bella…je t'ai laissé….  
  
« Sirius ? » C'est la voix de Remus  
  
Ce dernier était penché au dessus de lit de Sirius  
  
« Tu as encore fais un cauchemar, hein » murmura t'il  
  
« Ouais…… »  
  
Remus le regardait d'un air triste. Et Sirius songeait qu'il n'aimait pas quand Lupin tirait cette tête…c'était la même qu'il tirait la veille de la pleine Lune, quand il savait qu'il souffrirait le lendemain.  
  
« T'inquiète pas, c'est rien c'est déjà passé… »  
  
« Ouais, si tu le dit…. » Murmura le loup garou d'un air si peu convaincu que Sirius s'en sentit tout ébranlé. Il secoua négativement la tête  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…Tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher…demain on à TP de Potion. » prononça t'il en prenant un air détach  
  
Remus le regarda un moment et marmonna son approbation en un murmure inaudible avant de retourner ce coucher.  
  
Alors enfin Sirius pu resonger posément à son rêve. Oui c'était un de ses flashes back qui lui prenait souvent depuis qu'il avait revu sa cousine cet été. Elle avait été si froide avec lui, l'ignorant comme si l'hiver d'avant il ne s'était rien passé, comme si il ne l'avait jamais aimé, comme si elle ne l'avais pas aimé. Elle l'avait traité comme s'il avait été un monstre. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eut une petite copine pendant ce temps à l'école et parce que sa tendre cousine avait découvert dans les affaires de Sirius une lettre de Melissane Dautler. Il poussa un long soupire.   
  
Les filles c'est bien trop compliqué…. pensa t'il à juste titre  
  
Sirius se tourna dans son lit cherchant à nouveau un sommeil qui, au fond de lui, il le savait, ne viendrait pas. Tant pis au fond. Il se rassit et tira les rideaux autours de son lit avant de sortir de sous son oreiller une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Il trempa la plume dans son pot d'encre d'un bleu clair et rêveur, ce bleu qui lui rappelait la mer, les ciels d'étés, les yeux de Melissane… ceux de Bellatrix…  
  
Raaah et merde même quand j'écris à ma copine faut que je pense à elle, elle me pourrit vraiment la vie !  
  
Un nouveau soupire rechapa des lèvres du griffondor et il se promit de ne plus penser à sa tendre cousine ce soir. Alors doucement Sirius attrapa sa plume, il avait une superbe idée de lettre dans sa tête, des mots poétiques charmeurs, très peu sincère certes, mais tellement passionnés. Melissane adorait quand il lui écrivait comme cela  
  
Ma chère Melissane,  
  
Ton visage hante mes rêves les plus fous et tes yeux me suivent ou que j'aille.   
  
Quand je contemple ton visage j'y voit le paysage de mes rêve, j'y voit le soleil se couchant  
  
Sur un océan de tempête et de volupté. J'y voit ce que j'ai toujours rêver de voir et cela,  
  
C'est en toi que je le vois. Tu es l'âme qui complète la mienne et ta beauté farouche  
  
Comble le vide en mes yeux désireux. Je t'aime Melissane et jamais aucune lettre, aucun mot   
  
Ne saurais assez te le dire.   
  
A mon aimée, ma folie, mon désir et de tout mon cœur,  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Il suçota doucement le bout de sa plume. C'était impeccable. Elle allait directement lui tomber dans les bras après avoir lu cela, non ? Rien à redire il était fier de lui sur ce coup là. Il posa alors le pot d'encre et la plume au pied de son lit et se mit à relire son texte encore une fois  
  
« Y'a pas à dire, c'est impeccable…. » Pensa t'il d'un air satisfait en s'endormant. 


	2. James

Voila, encore une fois, il était paumé. Sirius poussa un soupire.  
  
Et voila, j'ai beau être en 7ieme année je trouve encore le moyen de me paumer pensa t'il en shootant dans une espèce de boule de noël translucide qui traînait là.   
  
La boule partit et alla se cogner contre le mur. Elle ne se cassa pas.  
  
Sirius était maintenant un peu calmé maintenant et il se demanda ce que pouvait faire une boule de noël (puisqu'il pensait que c'en était une) en mi octobre dans un couloir perdu de Poudlard. Il alla la chercher et du se mettre à quatre pattes pour aller la retirer de sous le meuble ou elle s'était nichée. Dans la main du jeune homme la boule miroitait doucement, faisant refléter sur visage aux traits fins des symboles runiques. Ce n'était peut être pas une boule de noël finalement… mais avant qu'il puisse approfondir la question deux mains l'attrapèrent par la taille. Deux mains chaudes et grandes, un peu rugueuse à cause du Quidditch le devina Sirius même s'il avait son pull et sa robe de sorcier entre les mains et sa peau. Il sursauta et se cogna la tête au meuble au dessus de lui. Des rires se firent entendre.   
  
Sirius cacha la boule dans son pull (merde et en plus c'est froid) et se releva.  
  
« Alors Sirius, qu'est ce que tu foutais le cul en l'air comme ça ? »  
  
Ce dernier se mit à rougir  
  
« J'a… j'avais fait tomber une pièce » bégaya t'il avec sur le visage un air gêné qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
  
James devant lui eut un léger sourire  
  
« Ou t'étais je te cherchais partout ! Tu reste avec nous puis on se retourne et bam t'es plus là. Ecoute, (il posa un doigts sur les lèvres de Sirius pour l'empêcher de parler) c'est quoi le problème ? Remus m'a dit que tu dormais mal… »  
  
Si James n'avait pas eut un doigt sur les lèvres de Sirius ce dernier aurait sûrement ricané.   
  
Bien sur, toi, tu ne t'en es pas rendus compte…tu dormais comme un ours en hibernation… pensa t'il avec une amertume qui ne le quittait plus ces derniers temps.  
  
En temps normal Sirius aurait tout expliqué à James, touts cette histoire avec sa cousine. Les nuits, la grotte, leurs baisers et leurs ébats, leurs disputes et sa douleur ; il lui aurait tout dit. Seulement voila, si Sirius avait toujours voulu le bonheur de son copain plus que tout il était un peu déçu par ce derniers depuis la rentré. Finit les maraudeurs il n'y avait plus que Lyly par çi, Lyly par là… La dernière sortie de pleine lune avait été annulée parce que Lyly voulait voir la lune à la tour d'astronomie avec James. James n'était plus là que pour sa petite amie et lui n'était plus qu'une ombre, pensait t'il, dans les souvenirs de son meilleur ami.  
  
Sirius se dégagea brutalement  
  
« On se connaît ? » demanda t'il d'un ton froid, aussi froid que la petite boule contre son ventre, bien caché à l'abris  
  
James resta pétrifié et regarda Sirius l'air étonn  
  
« Comment tu peux venir me parler alors que les seuls mots que tu m'adresse depuis des semaines c'est bonjour, bonne nuit et des trucs à propos des cours ! C'est Remus qui t'envois hein ? Et bien dis lui que la prochaine fois il a qu'a bouger son cul s'il se fait du soucis pour moi » continua alors le garçon d'un ton hargneux.  
  
Il allait poursuivre quand James reposa à nouveau un doigt sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il était redevenu calme et regardait son meilleur ami d'un air amus  
  
« C'est donc ça ? »  
  
James se mit à sourire l'air espiègle et Sirius se sentit instantanément calmé.   
  
« Tu sais, Remus m'a envoyé parce qu'il pensait que moi j'arriverais à te faire parler…Car quand on voit comment tu l'a envoyé chier hier soir… »  
  
James fit glisser son doigt sur le menton de Sirius. Ce dernier ne tilta pas. Depuis un moment maintenant ils étaient devenus plus…proches physiquement. Comme des frères en fait. Pendant les vacances de printemps que Sirius était allé passer chez James, les deux garçons avaient faite le pari fou de dormir sous la tente alors qu'il neigeait au dehors ils avaient tout les deux découvert qu'on avait bien plus chaud quand on était serré l'un contre l'autre…il avait passé ainsi la nuit collé dos à dos avec leurs couvertures et même quand la nuit d'après ils s'étaient rappelé d'un sort de chauffage ils avaient continué à dormir comme ça et à sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre prés de soi.  
  
Sirius était toujours silencieux. Il esquissa une moue consentante et James passa son bras en un geste protecteur autours des épaules de son ami.  
  
« Allé, viens, on vas à la cabane hurlante…on sera plus calme pour en discuter tranquillement…accompagne moi dans les dortoirs chercher ma cape… » fit James avec un sourire confiant.  
  
La boule sous la robe de Sirius la boule devint plus chaude

---------------------------

_Voila c'est fini, j'espere que ce chapitre vous à plus . Moi je prefere celui là que le premier._

Réponse au reviews:

kawiz: Merçi merçi !! Je ne sais pas si t'a vu mais j'ai tenue compte dans ce chapitre de tes conseils Voila voila!


	3. Au milieu des herbes hautes

Après plus d'un mois d'absence me voila…Oui c'est pas bien de traîner comme ça…Gomen Gomen !!Promis j'essayerait d'aller plus vite pour les prochain chapitre….  
  
Merci pour les reviews  
  
Florelle : merçi ça fait toujours plaisirs les review gentille comme ça   
  
Kawiz : Groos merçi pour cette review très encourageante c'est elle qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire ce chapitre et de le faire un peu plus long Merci beaucoup encore  
  
Jfais de mon mieux X  
  
Le vent soufflait doucement parmis les herbes un peu trop hautes qui garnissaient ce coté du parc et sifflait doucement dans le bouleau au dessus des deux jeunes gens. C'était là tout ce qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement Sirius. Un brin d'herbe aux lèvres, le nez au vent…et la présence a coté de lui de quelqu'un qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement…En vérité, le jeune Grifondor n'avait même pas besoin de voir James pour sentir sa présence prés de lui. La brise lui apportait en plein visage l'odeur de son ami. Il se surprit à ricaner.  
  
« T'a un nouveau parfum ? Tu ne te cassais pas tant la tête avant… »   
  
Il était évident que le ''avant'' signifiait avant Lyly  
  
« Si t'étais plus attentif a ce que je suis et fais tu aurais remarqué que j'ai ce parfum depuis l'été dernier….j'aurais pensé que tu t'en serais rendus compte vu le temps qu'on a… passé…enfin…dans la tente »  
  
Ce n'était pas tant les mots d'eux même qui firent frissonner Sirius mais l'hésitation de James. Si une tierce personne avait entendu ça sans connaître les circonstances elle aurait pensé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux Griffondors cette nuit là dans la tente. Certes, il s'était passé quelque chose (Sirius avait découvert qu'il aimait bien se blottir contre James et que c'était réciproque) mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la même nature. D'un autre coté, Sirius était bien obligé d'admettre que James avait raison. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait cette ''pique'' avait été d'un très mauvais goût d'autant plus que James avait preuve tantôt d'une patiente exemplaire écoutant toute l'histoire avec Bella. Il lui avait conseillé de laisser faire le temps, qu'avec son charme, elle ne tarderait pas à revenir dans ses bras, qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux et voir qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autours de lui qui pourraient remplacer avantageusement sa cousine. Il n'avait pas tilté sur le coup mais maintenant qu'il y repensait…  
  
« Dis James….Tu pensais à qui quand t'a parler tout à l'heure de personnes qui remplaceraient Bella ? »  
  
James resta silencieux un moment, un long moment enfaîte et Sirius se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Au moment ou il allait répéter James répondit :   
  
« J'sais pas… j'avais dit ça comme ça…pourquoi…tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier ? » demanda t'il avec une nonchalance apparente et... sûrement aussi peu sincère qu'il semblait détach  
  
« Non… » Répondit simplement Sirius sur le même ton en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux  
  
A coté James eut un léger éclat de rire. Ignorant le rire sarcastique de son camarde de maison pour se mettre sur le ventre. C'est alors qu'il la sentit. Etrange comme il avait pu l'oublier si aisément….Glissant la main sous son sweat Sirius retira la petite boule trouvée tantôt dans le couloir. Avant qu'il puisse la montrer à James une grande branche s'abattit entre eux. Visiblement James, plus en alerte était déjà debout, il regardait la branche, ou plutôt ce qui était dessus d'un ton méprisant après avoir (machinalement) regarder pour voir si Lyly n'était pas dans les parages  
  
« Tiens donc…Servilus ? Tu joues les lézards maintenant ? Visiblement tu reste toujours dans la gammes des reptiles et tu te serais fait une joie d'aller répéter à tes petits copains Serpentards tout ce que tu aurait entendu ici….Oh mais …je suis si désolé…tu n'a pas de petits copains Serpentards et encore moins de copains chez les Griffondors alors dépêche toi de me dire ce que ton gros nez faisait penché au dessus de nous ? »  
  
Sirius se leva et remarqua qu'effectivement Rogue était perché sur la branche qui peut de temps auparavant était au dessus d'eux. Contrairement à James il prit d'abord le temps d'examiner les choses et les circonstances avant de s'énerver. Severus était serré contre la branche, la baguette sortant légèrement de sa poche et avait dans ses mains un livre de potion. Visiblement il n'était pas monté dans l'arbre dans le but de leur lancer un sort ou il aurait eut la baguette en main de même la présence du livre lui faisait douté de l'hypothèse comme quoi il soit monté pour les observer. A son avis le Serpentard était sous l'arbre et ayant entendu James et lui-même venir il avait préféré se cacher en grimpant dans l'arbre. Ce qu'il a décidé de faire une fois en haut restait encore inconnu. Peut être attendait t'il simplement le départ des griffondor ou peut être espérait t'il que les deux amis parlerait de leur prochaine farce contre les serpentards et de cette manière il pourrait les dénoncer à Macgonnagal ou à Debloir, le directeur des Serpentard et actuel professeur de sortilège. Cette dernière hypothèse était la plus plausible.  
  
« Oh Sevy…Mais quelle bonne surprise de te voir là…Dis moi notre petit Serpentard préféré que faisait tu ainsi perché ? Tu n'espérais quand même pas que nous allions comme ça parler de notre prochain casse contre les serpents, non ? Non bien sur…ça serait vraiment trop con…a mon avis tu avais simplement perdu quelque chose là haut….ton cerveau peut être… » Ricana Sirius avec une délectation bien visible  
  
Le dit Serpentard marmonna quelque chose que les deux autres ne comprirent pas. Se relevant il s'arrêta soudain, blême, et pointa le doigts vers Sirius  
  
« Ou t'a trouvé ça Black ? »  
  
«C'est pas tes affaires Servilo. Je te conseille d'aller voir dans tes cachots si j'y suis… »  
  
Visiblement cette réponse ne sembla pas convenir a Rogue il sortit soudainement a baguette et la pointa sur le garçon  
  
« Et si justement c'était mes affaires ? Me le rendrais tu ? « Siffla t'il hargneusement  
  
La baguette du serpentard était dangereusement proche de Sirius et il ne savait que répondre. Bien sur il était plus doué que Rogue en sortilège mais le temps qu'il sorte sa baguette et prononce une incantation le serpentard aurait eut le temps de le mettre hors d'état. Ce fut James qui s'interposa. Alors que les deux combattants l'avaient oublié James ramassa nonchalamment la boule que Sirius avait fait tomber sans s'en rendre compte et la regarda attentivement.  
  
« Quoi, ça ? A toi ? Tu te fiche de nous Sevy, c'est pas assez cireux et crade pour t'appartenir…Non enfaîte c'est moi qui l'ait offert à Sirius, hein ? Donc soit gentil le serpent et vas jouer ailleurs » murmura t'il calmement avec sa propre baguette pointé sur Rogue.  
  
Sirius haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu James venir et il admirait la nonchalance et l'air désinvolte que ce dernier affichait dans cette situation un peu gênante. Rogue sembla encore plus étonné que le Griffondor. Il plissa les yeux, lançant un regard noir à Sirius et serra les dent, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir oublié James.  
  
« Ok… Je n'aurais jamais cru voir des Griffondors voleurs….Mais après tout…nous n'avons sûrement pas les même notions d'honneur…. » Siffla t'il hargneusement   
  
« Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs si l'objet nous appartient dégage maintenant Servilo avant que l'envie de jouer ne me prenne… » Lui rétorqua James avec une froideur complètement en contraste avec son air si détaché et insouciant.  
  
En ce moment Rogue avait l'air d'un rat…pensait Sirius en regardant le dit serpentard regarder autour de lui une dernière fois, lançant des regards sombres et envenimés, ramasser son livre et s'en aller. Le regard de Sirius se porta alors sur James et il ne pu retenir une exclamation d'étonnement.   
  
James se tenait devant lui, sourcil froncés, bras croisés avec un regard aussi sombre que ceux de Severus tantôt.   
  
« Dis moi tu comptais me parler de ça ou c'était aussi un secret ? »  
  
« Hey James relâche la pression…Je comptais t'en parler…j'allais le faire quand Servilo est tombé du nid… »  
  
Le sourire crispé de son camarade lui montra qu'il n'était qu'a demi convaincu  
  
« Ben vas y alors explique…Tu te rend peut être pas compte mais j'ai été obligé de mentir pour te couvrir et si c'est un vol, que tu a organisé sans moi bien sur, ça m'énerverait un peu… »  
  
Sirius resta silencieux un moment. Un vol ? Comment James avait pu croire l'autre serpent ? Pourquoi lui, Sirius Black volerait un serpentard aussi minable que Rogue ? Et puis…Si ça avait été dans le but de faire une farce il en aurait parler à James bien sur ! Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Sirius. Peut être que James souffrait comme lui de l'actuelle dislocation du groupe des maraudeurs…mais c'était idiot…n'était t'il pas La cause de cette dislocation ? Les paroles alors que son ami lui avait dit juste avant lui revirent à l'esprit. '' Tu t'isole de plus en plus de Nous Sirius…Tu as des problèmes n'essaye pas de la cacher ça se voit…Remus se fait uns sang d'encre…Peter a pas encore réellement capté…'' Peut être qu'inconsciemment lui aussi oeuvrait pour la séparation des membres du groupe….nan…c'était idiot…les maraudeurs c'était toute sa vie…toute son adolescence   
  
« Dans le couloir...avant…je l'ai vu rouler sous un meuble et j'lai prise… c'est tout… » Avoua simplement Sirius tentant d'imiter dans son attitude l'indolence de James  
  
James resta silencieux un long moment puis haussa les épaules  
  
« Je…Tu peux me la prêter quelque jours ? J'aimerais voir deux trois trucs avec elle… »  
  
Voir deux trois truc avec elle ? Qu'est ce que James pouvait bien chercher dans une boule du genre ? C'est sans doute un truc à Owlyeyes le prf de Divination ou une boule de noël une connerie dans le genre…Un rappeltout peut être…  
  
« Mm ok » souffla t'il  
  
Le griffondor lui adressa un sourire et passa son bras autours des épaules de Sirius. Il s'approcha alors de ce dernier, qui ne semblait rien comprendre à la situation et lui murmura un vague « merci » juste à coté de l'oreille. Le souffle de James dans ses cheveux fit frissonner Sirius et il sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. Le sang commençait à affluer sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Lui, Sirius Black, qui lançait plus de râteau en un mois que James en un an se sentait gêné parce que ce dernier lui murmurait à l'oreille ? C'était risible…combien de fois n'avait t'il pas lui-même murmurer comme ça avec une voix sensuelle des mots anodins qui prenait alors un tout autre sens à l'oreille des jeunes filles ?  
  
Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, esquissa un sourire et répondit « de rien » quoique, l'avait t'il vraiment prononcé ? Sa voix ne semblait plus qu'un murmure rauque peut être était ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Oui… surement puisque maintenant, comme dans un film au ralentit il voyait James s'approcher de lui de plus en plus, un sourire au coin des lèvres, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sirius. Qu'allait t'il faire ? Tout son être vibrait maintenant à cette question. Son cœur s'accéléra de la même manière qu'il s'accélère lors d'un grand stress comme à l'approche d'un match de quidditch déterminant. Sirius cessa de respirer quand il sentit les lèvres de James s'abattre sur ses joues en un baiser sonore et doux. Un deuxième suivit sans que Sirius reprenne son souffle. Merlin….ce que James pouvait avoir des lèvres douces ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir sentit pareille voile se déposer sur ses joues, désormais bien rouge, auparavant. Toujours sans un mouvement il sentit James se décoller et le vit partit marmonnant un au revoir qui ne parvient pas aux oreilles de Sirius.  
  
Tandis que James disparaissait au loin une envie étrange prit Sirius et il posa ses doigts sur l'endroit ou James l'avait embrassé puis sur ses propres lèvres…un peu comme pour voir si les siennes étaient aussi douces que celles de son ami. Il se laissa tomber a genoux sur le sol se demandant et se redemandant comment un simple souffle suivit d'un baiser…d'une bise avait pu le mettre dans un tel état….  
  
Voila c'était encore un peu plus long oui on sent venir JamesXSirius mais ne faites pas de prévision trop en avance…j'en dis pas plus car rien n'est sur…Review review review !!!! 


	4. Fievre

Réponse à la review : Mici beaucoup kawiz...c'est vraiment cool d'avoir des reviews comme ça et c'est très motivant. Je m'excuse encore du temps que j'ai mit pour écrire mais je manquait d'idée je n'avait que le rêve en tête et la suite j'ai du la trouvée après mais j'avais un mal fou a pondre quelque chose qui me plaisait...Je crains qu'il n'en soit de même pour le prochain chapitre (j'ai aucune idée !!) Au faite j'ai commencée à lire ta fic et elle à l'air très cool (jte dirais la même chose en review et en plus de détails dans quelques jours )

_Il faisait sombre...Très sombre. Sirius avait beau regarder autours de lui tout baigné dans une obscurité flou qui l'empêchait de discerner quoi que ce soit...Et cette odeur...une odeur familière, un peu moisie, rance, ressemblant à l'odeur de cuir en plus fort...l'odeur de la mort...et depuis longtemps et avec ça...l'odeur de quelques potions, l'odeur de la richesse qui dissimule sa déchéance sous quelques parfums capiteux._

_Doucement la vue lui vint et il discerna quelques visages devant lui. Visage ? Non ces silhouettes difformes n'avait rien d'humaine...et n'avait pas de corps. C'était trop familier. La vue revenait de plus en plus et Sirius pu enfin reconnaître ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Une tête. Une tête de quoi ? La mémoire lui venait en même temps que la vue. Oui...c'était sa maison ici...et cette tête était l'une de celle qui ornait le couloir du manoir Black. Une tête d'elfe de maison. C'était la tradition. Quand un elfe devenait trop vieux on lui coupait la tête et on l'exposait là. _

_Sirius se retourna._

_Etait t'il chez lui ? Non...le paysage en face des têtes n'était pas du tout celui de ça maison...C'était un jardin...un grand jardin bien entretenu...celui des Potter et devant lui était une tente. Sirius s'approcha un peu._

_Il faisait nuit et grâce à la lampe à l'intérieure de la tente ils pouvaient voir ses occupants dont l'ombre se découpait sur la toile rouge en ombres chinoises._

_Ce fut James qu'il reconnu en premier. Son visage fin, ses cheveux en broussaille et ses lunettes étaient trop connus de Sirius pour qu'il puisse ne pas deviner à qui était cette silhouette. Et à coté il y avait quelqu'un...Mais cette personne était trop plongée dans le coin sombre de la tente pour que Sirius puisse la voir clairement._

_Des voix...un éclat de rire._

_« James... » Murmura Sirius en fronçant les sourcils_

_Un autre éclat de rire, mais derrière lui cette fois et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le rire perlé et chantant du Griffondor, non c'était un rire plus sombre plus aigre...plus féminin aussi mais malheureusement tout aussi familier pour Sirius._

_Il se retourna violement et considéra tétanisé que la tête de l'elfe de maison avait fait place à une autre tête. Un visage baissé, les longs cheveux noirs cachant ses traits mais on pouvait toujours discerner la pâleur de sa peau. Le visage se releva doucement...très lentement mettant Sirius au supplice. Et alors il pu voir le visage de sa tendre cousine se révéler progressivement. Mais il n'avait plus rien de ce qu'il avait connu. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, ses lèvres bleues et croûtées et la peau de son visage avait un teint verdâtre. Le teint de la maladie...ou celui de la putréfaction. Ses lèvres infâmes s'étirent en un sourire dégoûtant, les croûtes se brisaient et du sang lui coulait hors des lèvres en méandres noirs à l'odeur répugnantes._

_« Et si ce n'était pas toi ? » dit simplement Bellatrix avec une voix susurrante_

_« Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Que ferait tu ? » Continua elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux_

_De quoi parlait t'elle ? Un simple regard de la tête vers la tente confirma les doutes de Sirius. Et si ce n'était pas lui qui était dans la tente avec James ?_

_« Et alors ? James à le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que moi...Je sais que ce sera toujours vers moi qu'il se tournera »_

_« Qui...t'a dit...que c'était un ami ? » le nargua la voix laissant planer plus d'un sous entendu_

_Un rire plana venant de la tente et Sirius vit qu'ils avaient éteint la lumière...pourtant ils riaient encore... et ces rires avaient dans leurs intonations quelques choses de très...intimes._

_Une boule de plombs sembla s'être logée dans l'estomac de Sirius qui comprenait maintenant où... cette tête voulait en venir. Etait t'il jaloux ? Nan... nan bien sur...Et pourtant ..._

_« Je suis pas gay... » Lâcha t'il hargneusement_

_Il releva la tête pour voir que maintenant la tête de Bellatrix n'était plus seulement une tête et que au fur et a mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui, ses blessures et meurtrissures semblaient cicatrisées. Quand elle s'arrêta devant lui, elle était tel que les souvenirs de Sirius la décrivait : Belle et froide, dangereuse et attirante. Elle attrapa le Griffondor par le menton et attira son visage à elle._

_Alors Sirius vit avec stupeur le visage de sa cousine se métamorphoser en une copie parfaite de lui-même. Leurs deux visage si parfaitement semblable excepter les yeux qui brillait chez Sirius de peur et d'avidité chez son clone, étaient toujours aussi proche, si proche...Le visage s'approchait encore et bientôt le jeune homme sentit ses lèvres si semblable aux siennes se poser sur les siennes avant de se retirer violement._

_Sirius n°2 eut un sourire malsain_

_« Je suis pas gay... » siffla t'il avec amusement et sarcasmes en poussant Sirius(le vrai) au loin avant de changer à nouveau de forme pour se remuer en cette chose horribles et putréfié qu'i lavait été au départ. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur Sirius. Ce dernier ferma les yeux juste après avoir vue une lueur rouge ardente...un Endoloris..._

_Soudain, alors que le sort aurait du l'atteindre une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix souffla à son oreille_

_« Ne reste pas là Patmol... Suis moi »_

_La griffondor rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'ils e trouvait dans un couloir sombre. Derrière lui une lumière rouge brillait et semblait s'avancer de plus en plus_

_« Ne la suis pas.. »Repris la voix. Et Sirius sentit une main prendre la sienne et la tirer en avant vers l'obscurité_

_« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda le jeune homme bien conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air bête_

_La voix sembla ignorer les propos du garçon et continuait de le tirer en avant, toujours en avant. La lumière rouge se rapprochait toujours, bien plus rapide que Sirius et au moment ou ce dernier pensait qu'elle allait le rattraper ils e sentit aspirer dans une sorte de gouffre dont il ne voyait ni les parois ni le fond...uniquement cette horrible et affolante sensation de vertige et de chute...._

Une lumière, une lumière crue l'atteint en plein dans les yeux et il dut les refermer tant il lui était désagréable de les garder ouvert. Après quelques secondes, ou derrière ses paupières il apercevait la source de lumière, il se décida à rouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

Enfin Sirius ouvrit les yeux et aperçue devant lui trois silhouette. Il avait chaud, très chaud et le sentiment d'avoir beaucoup sué. La tête lui tournait et les trois visages se mélangeaient devant ses yeux

« Qui êtes vous ? » murmura Sirius en plaçant son bras devant ses yeux car la lumière crue l'éblouissait. Ses paupières avaient du mal à rester levées et sa chemise qui lui collait au cou et à la poitrine lui donnait l'impression de l'étouffer. Les silhouettes bougeaient mais il n'entendait rien. Il régnait dans la pièce la pesanteur de l'affairement. Oui, les gens se précipitait auprès de lui et lui parlait...mais il n'entendait rien, pas encore. Quelque chose de mouiller vint sur son front et tandis que sa vue devenait moins floue les sons apparaissaient lentement, lointains. Un des visage était plus proche et il reconnu Remus qui le regardait avec une douceur infinie dans son regard. Sirius observa les lèvres du Griffondor bouger lentement.

« ...toi Sirius... » Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à comprendre.

Enfin le décors lui apparu clairement ainsi que le visage des autres personne présentes dans la pièce. Reconnaissant l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh et Peter, Sirius tenta de se relever violement de son lit mais une main ferme le rabaissa

« Du calme Sirius....calme » lui murmurait Remus

« Qu'est ce qui se passe...qu'est ce que je fous là ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix pâteuse

« Ca c'est une bonne question... » Dit a coté de lui la voix perçante de l'infirmière

« Vos amis sont venu me voir complètement surexcités il y a deux jours pour me dire que vous ne parveniez pas a vous éveillez et que vous aviez de la fièvre...Vous venez de manquer Dumbledore qui est passé vous voir il a 5 minutes a peine... »

En disant ses mots elle se releva et déposa sur la table de nuit un verre au contenu verdâtre et fumant

« Buvez moi ça...cul sec je vous en prit et vous pourrez partir d'ici »

Elle laissa ensuite les trois élèves seuls

« Ou est James ? » demanda automatiquement Sirius et le regard gêné que Rem et Peter se lancèrent ne rassura absolument pas Sirius

« En faite... » Commença Lunard semblant très peu sur de lui « C'est les vacances et...ils est rentré chez lui avec Lyly... »

Avec Lyly évidement...Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait il pas plus que ça ? Il tombait dans les vaps et James n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'aller flirter chez lui avec sa dulcinée ...

« Tiens euuh Sirius... »

« Fous moi la paix ! » répondit ce dernier avec une amertume non dissimulée

D'un coup sec et rageur Sirius avala sa potion en faisant une moue dégoûtée puis descendit du lit appréciant au passage à quel point il était trempé de sueur. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau et son pantalon ne valait pas mieux. Ne prenant pas garde dans son amertume aux deux autres il commença à enlevé sa chemise et à la jetée sur le lit et commença à ôter le bas de son pyjama pour lui faire subir le même sort qu'au haut quand il remarqua le teint cramoisie du loup garou. Il haussa les sourcils et se rendit compte alors qu'une troisième personne était venu s'ajouter au groupe...sa chère et sa tendre Melissane qui le regardait tout aussi cramoisie que Remus. Son regard alors se baissa vers sa main qui tenait son pyjama pour se rendre compte avec une ironie lascive que non seulement son pyjama lui était a mis cuisse mais qu'en plus son boxer en dessous se barrait à moitié...

Peter referma la porte se retenant violement de rire sous le regard sombre de Sirius. Ils étaient dans le dortoir, Sirius était habillé et avait du consoler sa pauvre petite amie qui était bien sensible à coup de « mais putain t'a jamais vu un mec a poil ? » (Elle lui avait d'ailleurs assuré que non) et s'était ensuite rendus jusqu'à la tour en supportant les rires et sarcasmes de Peter. Etonnant d'ailleurs qu'il n'en avait pas eut de Remus.

Queudver s'approcha du brun et lui passa le bras autours des épaules

« Tu sais quoi ? Maintenant je te crois quant tu me dis que tu l'a pas encore renversé celle là..» fit t'il

La blague était de bien mauvais goût et ne semblait par ailleurs ne faire rire que son auteur. D'un air détaché et d'un roulement d'épaule Sirius se dégagea avec un mépris visible de Peter avant de lui adresser un regard noir. Malheureusement ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre le peu d'intéressement au sujet que manifestait Patmol.

« Oh quoi ? T'es triste parce qu'elle à semblée choquée de te voir à poil ou parce que James à préférer se barrer avec Lyly plutôt que de te soutenir ? Si c'est le cas ne rejette pas sur nous qui sommes resté à ton chevet autant qu'on le pouvait la faute ! »

C'était le mot de trop, celui qui heurta violement Sirius dans son orgueil. Il ne daigna même pas répondre à Peter autrement qu'avec un regard venimeux. Avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Remus et Peter restèrent seuls et ce dernier se retourna vers le Garou cherchant dans ses yeux une quelque expression de soutient. La preuve qu'il avait raison...

« Crétin... » Lâcha finalement Lunard

« T'a visé juste et tu l'a vexé... » Finit t'il ensuite avec une amertume toute aussi visible que celle de Sirius tout à l'heure. Il sortit a la suite de Sirius laissant Peter seul avec sa stupéfaction

« Ben qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ? » murmura t'il en se laissant tomber sur son lit


	5. La discution

Oui voila je sais c'est un peu court mais j'ai beau me casser la tête tout ce que je pouvais rajouter n'améliorait pas le texte bien au contraire..Bref j'ai souhaité laisser un peu de suspense et faire la conversation de Sirius Remus en deux fois...(et encore le prochain chapitre ne sera pas directement la suite de celuiçi)  
  
Je pense ne pas trop trop tarder pour le prochain chap car j'ai déjà quelques idées....Mais bon...vous me conaissez  
  
Review: Kawiz: Mici vraiment beaucoup pour ta review Ca fais trés plaisir d'avoir une si fidelle revieweuse. Quand au secret de Remus...t'a pas tout a fait tord...par contre rien ne dit encore que Sirius vas finir avec lui  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes repliées contre lui-même et ses bras entourant ses cuisses. Son regard errait dehors mais ces pensées étaient bien loin du paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le crépuscule calme s'offrait à lui dans toute sa splendeur mais il restait les sourcils froncés à marmonner vaguement une série d'insultes qui avaient toute pour cible James.  
  
James n'était qu'un pauvre con, James n'était qu'un salaud. Alors que son sois disant meilleur pote était malade comme un chien, lui, il préférait aller flirter avec sa copine chez lui. Ce crétin n'avait même pas prit la peine de rester au château pour pouvoir au moins se tenir au courant des choses.  
  
« On voit bien ou est toute la priorité entre moi et Lyly… » Souffla t'il amèrement  
  
Un bruit derrière. La porte qui claque. Sirius eut un léger ricanement.  
  
« Qu'est y'a Peter ? Tu viens pour t'excuser ? Ben tu sais ce que tu en fais de tes excuses ? Tu te les fourre l'.. »  
  
« Que de vulgarité… » Murmura la voix de Remus en interrompant Sirius et en s'asseyant en face de ce dernier  
  
« Tiens ? Le rat n'a pas eut les couilles de venir se déplacer devant moi ? » Finit par lâcher Sirius d'une voix hargneuse  
  
Le loup garou secoua négativement la tête.  
  
« Il a pas tord d'un coté tu sais…Je sais que James te manque et tout et qu'il est plus qu'un frère pour toi… » Il posa son index sur les lèvres de Sirius l'empêchant de l'interrompre « Mais c'est pas une raison pour tout nous lâchez dessus… Tu réagis comme un parfait petit égoïste, que tu es d'ailleurs, et tu nous relègues au second rang. A croire qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte. On se fait des soucis pour toi et au lieu de nous remercier tout ce que tu fais c'est de nous faire part de ta rage face au départ de James. Tu le connais encore mieux que nous. Qu'espérais tu ? Que nous l'arrêtions et le séquestrions quelque part ? Soit pas si con, merde ! »  
  
Abasourdis Sirius se laissait faire e cherchant même pas à se dégager de l'emprise de l'index sur ses lèvres. Remus avait raison, oui totalement raison…comme bien souvent en fait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre James.  
  
« Ton problème c'est qu'il faut toujours qu'on t'adule et qu'on s'inquiète pour toi et quand on le fait tu nous ignore royalement. Ce n'est que quand un jour on a en marre qu'enfin tu daignes te réveiller et encore c'est juste pour râler. »  
  
C'en était trop. Remus avait beau avoir raison la fierté de Sirius ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il repoussa violement Remus se dégageant par ailleurs de son silence forcé.  
  
« Attend ? T'es entrain de me dire que vous en avez marre de moi ? Bon ben ok très bien ! Barrez vous ! Laissez moi seul ! Moi aussi j'en ai ras la claque ! J'ai toujours fais passer toutes mes copines après vous. Il suffisait que vous me parliez d'une blague ou d'une escapade pour que j'annule tous mes rendez vous et je pensais que c'était pareil pour vous, que le groupe était là avant tous. Alors quand je me rends compte que ce en quoi je croyais depuis des années est faux je devrais ne pas me fâcher ? »  
  
« Nan, crétin ! T'as rien pigé ! Je sais très bien que ce qu'a fait James soit dur à vivre mais ne nous fait pas porter le chapeau à moi et Peter ! Et puis si justement tu tiens tant ton James tu devrais te dire que c'est pas comme s'il t'abandonnais pour rien. C'est Lyly c'est sa cop et il l'aime. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant d'une seule des filles que tu t'es tapé ? »  
  
Sirius descendit du rebord et tourna le dos à Remus pour regarder son ombre devant lui et celle de Remus derrière qui se levait doucement et s'approchait de lui. Il sentit les deux bras de Remus lui enlacer les épaules et sa tête se poser prés de son cou.  
  
« Sirius… tu est jaloux de Lyly mais tu ne crois pas qu'on jaloux de l'attachement qui te lis à James ? Tu ne vois donc pas que nous aussi on souffre de voire James partir avec Lyly et de te voir toi t'attacher désespérément à lui ? »  
  
La gorge de Sirius se serra et il recula un peu la tête pour être plus proche de l'étreinte calmante de Remus  
  
« Tu ne comprend pas… »Murmura t'il doucement  
  
Oui, comment Remus ne pourrait jamais comprendre sa situation ? Il avait aimé sa cousine. Et l'inceste de cette relation avait été un fardeau terriblement lourd à porter et maintenant, maintenant un autre fardeau s'ajoutait à l'ancien. Comment Remus pourrait t'il comprendre la peur qu'avait Sirius de ne pas aimer James comme un simple ami ?  
  
« Non je ne comprend pas…mais moi au moins je cherche à comprendre » souffla Remus dans son cou  
  
« Et toi aussi tu ne comprend pas… » Poursuivit le garou semblant se parler plus a lui-même qu'a Sirius  
  
Il faisait maintenant totalement nuit dans la salle commune et plus rien ne bougeait. Les deux élèves restaient immobiles, Sirius droit au milieu de la pièce et Remus les bras autours des épaules du brun et la tête enfouie dans son cou là ou il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Une chouette hulula dehors et Sirius put sentir son ami bouger dans son dos et se frotter le visage. Il se frottait les yeux. Serait t'il fatigué ? Là haut dans la chambre Peter dormait sûrement…  
  
« T'es fatigué Remus..Tu devrais aller te coucher… »  
  
« Crétin ! Tu fais exprès ou t'es vraiment aussi con que Quedver ? »  
  
Sirius encaissa la pique étonné de la soudaine animosité de son camarade de classe. Il se retourna lentement pour apercevoir son ami le visage baissé. Doucement il prit le menton de Remus et le releva. S'il y avait eut plus de lumière il aurait vu les yeux rougis de Remus mais dans l'obscurité latente seule la moue dure et obstinée du garou lui parvint. Il fronça les sourcils  
  
« Dis moi...qu'est ce que je ne comprend pas ? »Demanda t'il calmement  
  
Voila alors, ça vous a plu? Reviews pliz 


	6. Pensées nocturnes

_Oui je sais c'es un peu court mais c'est parcequ'en faite c'es un peu le chapitre precedant scindé en deux...Pour le coup je vais réfléchir pleinement à la suite de l'histoire, j'ai déjà quelques petites idées pas mal qui devraient rajouter un peu de piment à l'histoire...(hinhinhin pauvre Sirius et Remus vous allez souffrir...) Je vous tiens au courant_

Reviews à la fin

Quand James rentra dans le hall, son sac négligemment jeté sur l'épaule il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette dans le coin sombre à gauche du grand escalier. Son regard erra sur les sabliers puis il avança dans le but de rejoindre sa salle commune pour ranger ses affaires. Alors qu'il allait enjamber la deuxième marche il sentit quelque chose tapoter son épaule. James se retourna alors et considéra avec stupeur Sirius devant lui lever le poing et...

« Ca c'est pour le fait de m'avoir abandonné » fit Sirius quand le coup partit et il regarda James encaisser le coup avec stupeur

« Mais ça va pas ? » lâcha t'il en portant la main à ses lèvres d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang. Mais déjà Sirius s'éloignait le laissant seul, endoloris et surtout complètement surpris

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était la nuit et le château entier ne semblait plus que pâle muraille morte (ou endormie) dans la lumière lunaire. Aucun signe de vie, aucun mouvement si ce n'était parfois le vol d'un oiseau de nuit étendant son ombre sur la lune pale et demie pleine. Dans son lit, dans le dortoir, Sirius ne dormait pas.

Couché dans son lit, les rideaux tirés il regardait haineusement l'ombre de la lune se refléter sur ses draps. Il bouillonnait de rage et le coup qu'il avait donné à son camarade ne l'avait pas apaisé, bien loin de là. La vision d'une trace rouge, sanglante marque d'amitié, sur son poing n'avait été source que de rage et d'ennuis. En ce moment il détestait James, En fait il le haïssait, tout en lui l'agaçait, son pyjama rouge, ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux en batailles, ses grands yeux noirs....

Et Remus aussi l'agaçait. Il revoyait encore leur discussion. Il sentait encore rouler le long de ses doigts la petite perle mouillée et tremblante alors qu'il tenait le menton de James. Il entendait encore sa voix toute aussi tremblante que la larme sur sa main.

_« Parfois, Sirius, je suis jaloux de James »_

Et quel con il avait été. Il n'en revenait pas encore maintenant. Il n'avait rien dit, préférant lâcher Remus et aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour ne plus dire un seul mot jusqu'à ce que le garou aille se coucher. Il culpabilisait

Tout ça c'était la faute de James au fond...C'était James qui dessoudait le groupe. Et c'était James qui était la cause de sa mauvaise humeur

Dans son lit Sirius mima un grand coup de poing à un James invisible posté devant lui.

En vérité, il culpabilisait doublement. Comment pouvait t'il être si bouillonnant de rage uniquement parce que son ami n'avait pas été là quand il était malade ? Peut-être parce qu'en fait ce n'était que le prétexte à sa colère. Il détestait James parce que qu'il préférait sa copine à lui, parce qu'il préférait cette miss je-sais-tout à lui, Sirius, son grand ami de toujours, son plus que frère. Il débordait de jalousie et cela le rendait plus haineux encore. Avait t'il jamais aimé quelqu'un plus que James ?

L'image de sa tendre cousine lui vint à l'esprit et il la revoyait nue, à demi dissimulée derrière les rideaux semi transparent de son lit. La maison de Bellatrix, glauque et froide, comme la sienne, mais la chambre de la jeune fille était totalement différente, des voiles chatoyants flottaient partout. C'était un parfait nid d'amour...Ah sa chère cousine....Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, non c'était du désir. Un désir brut et passionnel plus fort encore à cause du tabou qui les unissait.

Le souffle du Griffondor s'était accéléré à ces pensées. Ses doigts serrèrent fortement les draps a coté de lui pendant qu'il serrait, lui, les dents. La façon dont elle l'avait rejeté...Elle allait se fiancer avec cet idiot de Lestrange en plus. Comme il avait souffert de cette nouvelle, lui, qui comme un fou, avait cru leurs idylles possibles...

De nouveau des images, des souvenirs passés venaient à l'esprit de Sirius. Il était dingue comment la pensée du corps de sa cousine pouvait le mettre au supplice. Pourtant elle avait été claire... tout était finit...Les images se faisaient plus troublantes, et Sirius se retenait fortement. Il détestait ça.

Sa cousine avait toujours su le toucher là ou il était le plus sensible et faire progressivement, en l'espace de quelques secondes faire monter sa tension. Mais elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'un souvenir vague et érotique. Oui, mais si...saisissant. Oui, il la désirait encore et toujours, éternellement même malgré que doucement un autre visage, qu'il ne pouvait distinguer clairement, venait se coller parfois sur le visage de sa belle. Non il ne craquerait pas. Il détestait ça et plus encore qu'il détestait James. Il ne voulait pas craquer pas se lâcher tout seul comme un frustré. Pourtant doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, ses mains, peu effarouchées, cédaient déjà et calmaient doucement la preuve de sa passion.

Alors Sirius s'en voulu triplement.

Deux lit plus loin Remus restait allongé les yeux grand ouverts écoutant, le rouge aux joues les légers râles de son camarade de classe qu'il percevait d'ailleurs à peine au milieu des ronflements de Peter. Et plus loin encore, dans le lit tout à l'opposé James, couché sur le ventre dormait sans savoir un traître mot de tout ce qui tourmentait Sirius.

Oui, j'avoue jme suis un peu laché sur ce coup lol. J'avais envie de develloper un peu ce que pensait Sirius de sa belle cousine et je pense que c'est assez explicite l

Jdevrais pas trop tarder pour le prochain chap (oui je sais je dis TOUJOURS ça)

**reviews:**

skyblack4 : merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu veux que je te confie un truc? James aura effectivement aps souvent le ebau role mais d'aprés ce que je prevois de faire Sirius vaudra pas mieux parfois....Enfin tu verra bien ;)

kawiz: Ahhhh t'es vraiment ma revieweuse attitrée(tu veux bien hein?) Comme toujours tes reviews font trés plaisir..mais s'il te plais tombe pas trop dans les pommes (surtout que je risque de refaire des trucs comme ça souvent) Oui oui je sais et le pire c'est que dans le chapitre là on a même pas toute la discution...dommage hein? Mais j'ai laissé le plus important...quoique quelques trucs subtiles (que Sirius as pas calé)qui se sont passés dans cette soirée apparaîtrons peut être dans les prochains chapitres. Par contre t'a tout à fait raison (car bien sur j'ai déjà la fin en tête) ça risque d'être un peu drama (surtout pour Sirius...)Allé biz


	7. Le calme aprés ou avant la tempete?

J'ai pas trop traîné cette fois hein Vi l'inspiration est vite venue. Voiçi enfin la conversation entre James et Sirius, pas trop tôt hein...vous aller pas être déçus...Et en plus j'ai fournis un léger aperçue (enfin faut le deviner et le trouver) de ce que Sirius fera dans les prochain chapitre...

**Review à la fin**

_Encore une fois, Chapitre 7,_

A table le lendemain matin la tension était à son comble dans le groupe des maraudeurs, seul Peter ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de la mauvaise humeur commune et continuait à débiter des blagues d'un très mauvais goût qui ne faisait rire que lui et vaguement sourire Remus. James, de son coté était en grande conversation avec Lyly, trois place plus loin et évitait soigneusement le regard de Sirius. C'était d'ailleurs relativement inutile puisque Sirius semblait avoir décider de faire comme si ces quatre amis n'existaient pas. Il avait croisé ce matin le regard triste de Remus qui lui avait entaillé le cœur et le regard dur et glacé de James qui n'avait qu'enhardit sa colère.

Laconiquement, il faisait tourner son verre du bout du doigt. Il ne mangeait pas. Il rêvait tranquillement, tristement se morfondant sur sa propre attitude, sur celle de James et songeant mélancoliquement au passé, à l'année dernière. Dire qu'il ne s'était jamais disputé avec James, dire qu'il n'avait jamais jeté de vent aussi magistral à Remus... Etait-ce sa faute ? Cette idée l'acheva complètement brisant la dernière chose qu'il croyait lui rester : sa fierté.

Il se leva n'ayant rien d'autre dans le ventre qu'un demi verre d'eau et des miettes de pain pour aller chercher ses affaires en haut.

En sortant du dortoir, il bouscula quelqu'un qui se révéla être Lyly. L'ayant projetée par terre il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et constata avec délectation la gène de celle qui lui avait si injustement dérobé James. C'était étrange tout de même, il n'avait jamais vraiment posé les yeux sur Lyly l'ayant toujours trouvée trop intello, trop sure d'elle trop...trop pas son genre quoi mais là maintenant qu'il l'avait devant les yeux ils e rendait compte que James n'avait pas si mauvais goût que ça. Ses cheveux bruns roux lisses et bien coiffés mettaient en évidence son visage fin et pale. Mais le plus remarquable chez elle, c'était surtout ses yeux, deux émeraudes craintives devant le beau gosse de Griffondor. Il lui fit un léger sourire et s'excusa.

« Ah Lyly, je suis désolé...vraiment...Ca va ? » demanda t'il gentiment

Elle acquiesça poliment et Sirius se proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'en salle des potions ou ils avaient tous cours. Dans ses yeux se lisant la timidité comme si enfaîte elle avait peur. C'était trop facile...pensait Sirius tandis qu'il entamait la discussion sur le prochain match de quidditch ou il occupait le poste de poursuiveur. Arrivés devant la salle ils rencontrèrent le reste de groupe et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait qui ne manqua pas d'irriter James. Les places étant attribués Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller s'asseoir à coté de Remus.

« Tu y vas fort Sirius... » Chuchota le loup garou d'un ton sec

« Vraiment ? » Répondit distraitement Sirius en recopiant la liste des ingrédients sur un morceau de parchemin

« Je ne rigole pas... »

« Tu devrais, ce n'est pas bon d'être toujours si sérieux...si si, je t'assure » continuait ironiquement Sirius. Le bruit sec du couteau de son camarade tranchant avec violence sa racine de mandragore cessa rapidement l'arrogance du brun.

« Moi qui pensais que tu souhaitais calmer les choses... En vérité c'est toi le problème...si tu touches à Lyly tu ne fera qu'envenimer plus encore les choses » fit le garou avec autant de tranchant dans son ton qu'il y en avait sur la lame de son couteau

Les paroles de Remus atteignirent, encore une fois, Sirius. Moony avait toujours raisons, à tel point que ça en devenait terriblement agaçant.

« C'est sympa la vision que tu as de moi Moony, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'étais salaud au point de tenter de piquer la copine à James ? »

Le silence du châtain confirma qu'il avait été touché par cette remarque bien piquante.

« Je ne sais pas...Je disais cela comme ça »

« Tu t'enfonce Moony, tu t'enfonce » susurra Sirius à l'oreille de son camarade en faisant mine de se pencher pour ramasser sa plume qui était tombée. Les joues de Remus prirent une teinte rosée qui...oh il pouvait l'admettre, lui allait très bien.

Le reste du cours se passa silencieusement avec 10 point pour Griffondor grâce à Sirius qui avait réussit une potion exemplaire, comme à son habitude dans cette matière.

A la sortie de la salle il remarqua bien vite, James adossé au mur, bras croisés, résigné et semblant attendre quelqu'un. Quand Sirius passa devant lui il étira le bras chopant son camarade par le col et le plaquant sur le mur à coté de lui

« Toi faut que je te parle » siffla t'il sur un ton dur.

Sourcil froncés, air renfrogné Sirius, toutes griffes dehors se tenait déjà prêt à répliquer quand la main de James s'abattit sur ses lèvres le forçant au silence.

« Suis moi... » Chuchota t'il en enlevant maintenant sa main des lèvres de Patmol mais l'avertissant d'un regard sombre qu'il était inutile de se débattre.

Sirius le suivit alors jusque dans une petite salle, dont la porte était cachée derrière une tapisserie. La salle était visiblement vieille et poussiéreuse. Dans un coin un vieux canapé défraîchit, et prés d'une fenêtre une table avec deux chaises vermoulues constituait les seuls meubles. Dans son dos James ferma la porte et s'y adossa bloquant toute issus.

« Tu connaît d'où cette pièce ? » demanda simplement Sirius en se retournant vers son (ex ?) ami. Au regard troublé du Griffondor il su tout de suite que c'était la question à laquelle il aurait préféré ne pas entendre la réponse

« Lyly... »

Patmol sourit sarcastiquement voyant ses craintes réalisées

« Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler » continua précipitamment le jeune homme « En faite, j'aimerais savoir quelles sont les raisons de ton comportement »

Sirius ricana. Quelles étaient ses raisons ? Il le savait sans le savoir, comment pourrait t'il jamais répondre ?

« Tu te fous de moi ? » lâcha t'il simplement, hargneusement

« Peut être bien...mais tu ne m'a pas répondus... »

C'était bien James ça...Quand il avait quelque chose en tête...impossible de lui faire lâcher l'affaire...A son grand dam par ailleurs...

« Tu le sais très bien. Tu _nous _as abandonnés » avoua Sirius

Un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres de James qui s'approcha de Sirius avec lenteur découvrant, au fur et a mesure qu'il s'avançait un sourire carnassier et amusé. Quand il fut en face de Sirius, réduisant la distance entre eux à pas plus d'une dizaine de centimètres il daigna répondre.

« Je _vous_ ai abandonné ? Mais puisque c'est de _vous_ qu'il s'agit, pourquoi es tu le seul à te plaindre ? » Susurra t'il avec ironie

Aie, James avait touché un point sensible. Pour toute réponse, Sirius garda le silence ne sachant que dire. Il n'aimait pas le ton que prenait James.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? » continua t'il sur la même trajectoire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux James ? Fous moi la paix.... » Dit Sirius avec méfiance en reculant un peu.

Voyant que Sirius battait en retraite un sourire peu engageant se peignit sur le visage de James qui s'avança vers son ami.

« Ce que _je _veux ? Mais la question n'est t'elle pas plutôt ce que _tu _veux ? » Murmura t'il ne lâchant pas le jeune homme des yeux.

Bientôt le dos de Sirius entra en contact avec la table. Il tourna vaguement la tête pour évaluer ses chances de s'en sortir...aucune. Alors son regard se porta sur James qu'il gratifia d'un regard dur et sec. Et a son grand étonnement, le regard qu'il eut en retour de James était triste et doux. Bientôt il fut juste devant lui. Il croisa les bras et resta silencieux se contentant de fixer Patmol avec neutralité.

« Alors ? » finit-il par dire d'un ton ennuyé

« Alors quoi ? » marmonna Sirius

James soupira d'un air las et il alla s'asseoir à coté de Sirius perdant toute cette attitude si profondément intimidante qu'il avait tantôt.

« Alors il y a que j'aimerais vraiment avoir la raison de ton comportement...et encore pas seulement la claque...déjà l'autre jour, quand je t'avais trouvé dans les couloir, tu ne m'avais pas tout dit, hein ? C'est dingue n'empêche la façon dont tu ne pense qu'a toi... »

A ces mots Sirius faillit riposter. Il trouvait cela profondément gonflé de la part de James de dire ça mais avant qu'il ai eut le temps de tenir ses propos son ami continua, ne semblant prêter aucune attention à lui-même.

« Tout ce que tu vois, c'est que je me détache du groupe et tu m'assaille de reproches sans te rendre compte que, toi aussi tu te détache de groupe... » Il resta ensuite silencieux, attendant de la part de son ami une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais.

Sirius à coté restait tout aussi silencieux. Comment expliquer à son meilleur ami que l'on est jaloux de lui ? Jaloux de sa copine, jaloux de sa famille, et de tout ce qui environnait James. Comment lui dire que James représentait la seule chose à laquelle il s'accrochait encore ? C'était impensable. Il se leva et hésita avant de se mettre en face du Griffondor. Ce dernier releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, Et Sirius remarqua alors qu'en fait, l'un et l'autre se ressemblait beaucoup, les mêmes yeux noirs, les mêmes cheveux, tout aussi noir si ce n'était que ceux de James étaient ébouriffés, indiscipliné alors que les siens tombaient en plusieurs mèches désinvoltes sur son visage.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, en silence, comme si les mots n'étaient plus rien en comparé a tout ce que pouvait leur réveiller cette œillade persévérante. Leurs visages étaient si proches maintenant, sans que Sirius su comment ils se fussent rapprochés. Il était tellement prêt de James que les moindres détails de son visage lui apparaissaient en grand, l'éclat de ses yeux, ses longs cils bruns, l'ourlet de ses lèvres... Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque leurs fronts se rencontrèrent. Et, se guidant au souffle du garçon sur son visage il s'avança encore, jusqu'au point crucial ou leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Sous sa chemise son cœur battait la chamade et il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir que celui de James battait autant que le sien, peut être même plus. Et alors qu'il aurait pu céder sous l'impulsion et l'envie qui le tenaillait depuis un long moment déjà. Sirius s'éloigna.

Quand James ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir la porte claquer derrière le Griffondor. Il resta un bon moment, dans la même position, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé pour se rendre compte à la fin, qu'en vérité il en savait désormais encore moins qu'avant.

Et voila le chapitre est clos. Je l'aime bien celui là tiens ça remet au beau jour(enfin si on peux dire ça) les relations de James et Sirius...Et puis, on sais toujours pas vraiment ce que pense James de Sirius mais ce que le petit Patmol pense est plus qu'évident, non ?

**Reviews : **

Kawiz :

Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...j'ai pas trop traîné pour cette fois hein (fais des yeux de chiens battu). Il est un peu ambigu ce chapitre...je sais...en tout cas, toi qui(si j'ai bien compris) aime bien voir Peter comme un crétin tu pourra être contente dans le prochain chapitre(a déjà quelques idées moi...)

Julia: merçi c'est mignon les reviews comme ça

**Info sur le prochain chapitre : **

Sirius nous fait une petite dépression, maintenant il sais lui-même ce qu'il ressent pour son ami et cela le déprime plus qu'autre chose. Il y aurais le match de quidditch et réapparition de la fameuse boule que Sirius avait trouvé dans le couloir.


End file.
